De intercambio
by Niicole
Summary: Sakura fue elejida para irse por un año a Hong Kong. Donde estara en un internado mixto, fiestas, bailes, juegos y desiluciones. No siempre es facil decir la verdad. Sobre todo si quieres hacercar a esa persona especial.. SxS
1. empezando un vuelo

Una chica de hermosos ojos color ámbar... estaba cantando mientras ayuda a su prima a arreglar su bolso, Dios como la hacia reír esa chica... Si definitivamente Sakura era la persona mas despistada que conocía, y que realmente conocería.

Solo recordó el porque la estaba ayudando a arreglar el bolso y apareció una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza en su rostro.

---------------------------------fash back------------------------------------

_Sakura ¿oíste lo que han estado diciendo?- pregunto chiharu un tanto emocionada._

_No, no he escuchado nada.- dijo esta sonriendo tímidamente a su amiga._

_Bueno te lo diré.- dijo esta acercándose a sakura como si le fuera a contar la mayor novedad que pudiera existir.- lo que pasa es que harán un sorteo, para enviar a algunos alumnos de intercambio!.- sonrió esta con una sonrisa que cubría toda su cara._

_¿Enserio, pero debe ser muy difícil ser uno de ellos, y a que lugar seria?- pregunto ella sintiéndose atraída por el tema._

_A Hong Kong.- respondió Tomoyo desde atrás que había estado escuchando toda la conversación._

_Que les parece si nos inscribimos en el sorteo no perdemos nada.-dijo chiharu _

_Mmm… no lo se la verdad.- dijo sakura, un tanto confusa._

_Vamos no perderemos nada con intentarlo.- dijo chiharu mirando con ojos suplicantes _

_Esta bien.- dijo Tomoyo, agarrando a Sakura por el brazo y llevándosela a hacer el formulario para inscribirse._

_Si vamos!!.- dijo chiharu corriendo detrás de ellas._

_Por lo que se son dos cupos, el primer sorteo se realiza en dos semanas mas y esa persona se estaría yendo en un mes después del sorteo luego el próximo sorteo seria un mes después de que la persona se valla y se iría también un mes después del sorteo.- decía Tomoyo con un dedo en la boca, como pensando lo que decía._

_Pero no necesitas la autorización de tus padres?.- dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa._

_Claro pero la autorización la tienes que traer solo si quedas seleccionado, porque si no te la dan le dan tu cupo a otro.- sonrió chiharu._

---------------------------------Fin flash back------------------------------

Y quien pensaría que ahora Sakura estaría yéndose a un internado a Hong Kong y precisamente ella la estaría ayudando a hacer su bolso.

Tomoyo, sucede algo.- pregunto una sakura distraída, mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones.

No nada.- sonrió la heredera Daidoji

Bueno, haber esto si esto no, esto mejor lo llevo.- decía Sakura mientras sacaba cosas de su cajón y Tomoyo iba detrás de las cosas que tiraba para ir metiéndolas en el bolso, ya que la maleta estaba ocupa, porque Sakura al parecer se pensaba llevar todo lo que veía.

Listo!.- grito Sakura un tanto emocionada.

Bueno si esto es todo lo que piensas llevar que te parece si te arreglas para que vallamos a tu fiesta de despedida.

Si vamos, porque tengo que llegarme a acostar temprano, para poder levantarme temprano.- dijo esta mirando el reloj.

Bueno no te preocupes si son las 3:15, a mas tardar llegaras aquí a las 9:30

Si, creo que estará bien, además, me vendrá a buscar un auto del aeropuerto a las 5:45… y nos llevara.

Lo se Sakura recuerda que yo también te iré a dejar.- sonrió Tomoyo mostrando un tono de voz melancólica en su voz.

Cierto, se me había olvidado no se que tengo en la cabeza últimamente

Sakura, mejor te apuras, yo bajare, mientras te arreglas recuerda que me llamas cuando lo necesites.

Si! Anda no te preocupes.- dijo viendo como Tomoyo salía por la puerta de su habitación, dejándola sola… y dejando de esta forma resbalar pequeñas gotitas de sus ojos.- te echaré de menos Tomoyo.- dijo esta mas para si misma ya que sabia que su hermosa amiga no la escucharía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura, vamos Sakura despierta, levántate.- decía Tomoyo, quien se estaba empezando a inquietar.

Mmm… aja .- decia Sakura entre sueños

Sakura son las 5:15 en media hora pasa el auto del aeropuerto

Mmm… aja… QUE!.- procesando luego de unos segundos lo dicho por su amiga se levanto corriendo directamente al baño sin esperar otra palabra de la amatista.

Como te echare de menos Sakura.- dijo esta sonriendo

Llamado para el vuelo de las 7:20 directo a Hong Kong, por favor abordar la línea cinco.- dijo una voz que sonó por todo el aeropuerto.

ese es mi vuelo.- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su hermano, a su padre, a su amiga y al directo del colegio.

Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora Sakura.- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro.

Así es monstruo, no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo o si quieres venirte.- dijo Touya quien demostraba una gran antipatía al director del colegio, ya que era por la culpa de el y de nada mas de el que su pequeña hermana, se fuera nada mas ni menos que fuera del país mucho peor de eso es que se fuera sola.

Que no soy monstruo.- dijo Sakura demostrando algo de cansancio en sus palabras.

Hija cuídate mucho por favor, y no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo, y cuando llegues no se te valla a olvidar una llamada.- dijo el señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa amable a su hija.

Srta. Kinomoto.- allá en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong la estará esperando el director de la escuela a la que asistirá. Estoy muy segura de que se sentirá realmente a gusto, si no es así no dude en llamarnos.

Claro.- dijo esta.- los echaré mucho de menos a todos.

Bueno hija será mejor que te apures porque no queremos que pierdas el vuelo.

Aja esta bien, tienes razón mejor me apuro.- dicho esto Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que la conduciría hacia el vuelo a Hong Kong


	2. Mi primer día

Señores pasajeros les pedimos abrochar sus cinturones, pronto estaremos aterrizando en Hong Kong- dijo la voz del piloto.

-_Genial ya llegare_.- pensaba esta un tanto emocionada y preocupada a la vez porque no es muy común ir de intercambio y sobre todo a un país tan especial como China.

Sakura empezó a sentir como si se estuviera tirando de una montaña rusa ya que se le empezó a apretar el estomago mientras aterrizaba el avión en tierras chinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran ya me voy a recoger a la niña de intercambio.- decía una chica de cabello largo y hermosos ojos.

Esta bien Mei, pobre de ti te escaparas de la clase de Filosofía, para salir del internado a buscar a una niñita, solo me pregunto porque tu tienes esa suerte.- decía el joven Shaoran un poco molesto por no poder ser el quien se escapara de la clase de filosofía.

Pues simple querido primo será porque soy la presidenta del centro de alumnos y como deber mió es conocer a la chica Japonesa que vendrá a hacernos una agradable visita.- dijo sonriendo Meiling.

Oye no tenias que estar en el Holl a las 2?- dijo Shaoran

Si porque, que tiene eso que ver?- pregunto ella con su sonrisa característica

Bueno por una simple razón primita, es porque son las 2:10 y no creo que le valla a hacer gracia al director Say.- Dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ho Shao eres súper malo me estuviste entreteniendo y ahora me va a llegar una buena retada

Jaja yo no hice nada mejor te apuras para que no te decapiten.-

Si tienes razón de ahí nos vemos Shao cuídate Adiós.- dijo Meiling mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Hasta que llego al Holl

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hola señorita Meiling.-dijo el director con un semblante bastante serio

ejem... ejem… Lo siento es que me ocurrió un pequeño asunto que no tenia previsto.-dijo esta con una gotita en la cabeza

bueno vamos antes de que se no haga mas m... como decirlo… ahh si TARDE!- dijo este apenas aguantando su furia contenida.- mejor subamos al coche.- dijo este caminando hacia un auto negro con vidrios polarizados.

Si vamos.- sonrió Meiling subiéndose al coche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El director de la escuela de internos más prestigiosa de china IIMXH (instituto de internos mixtos Xin He), estaba llegando al aeropuerto acompañado por una joven China…

bueno y ahora que.- pregunto la joven china a su director.

Toma.- dijo este entregándole una pizarra

Y esto que es?.- pregunto la joven china mirándolo con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

Bueno jeje... tu iras a la salida de pasajeros y estarás con el letrero y cuando la joven japonesa se te acerques la traerás hasta aquí.- dijo el director con una pequeña sonrisa ( no quería decirle a la presidenta del centro de alumnos que la había traído solamente para que reconociera a la chica de intercambio).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno al fin estoy aquí.- decía una chica de hermosos ojos verdes, mientras bajaba por las escaleras del avión para ir a buscar al director… mientras salía vio a una chica que le llamo la atención ya que sostenía un letrero con una cara de fastidio… pobre chica pensó hasta que vio su nombre en ese letrero.- ejem.. ejem.. hola soy Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo esta haciendo una reverencia

hola soy Meiling Li, tu debes ser la chica de intercambio, que te párese si vamos a buscar tu equipaje y vamos donde el director para presentarlos.

Claro.- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Las chicas iban caminando a buscar al equipaje la verdad es que Sakura estaba Feliz de haber tenido una buena acogida por esta chica, aunque estaba todavía muy nerviosa pensando como seria la escuela.

Bueno creo que mejor vamos a ver al Directo.- dijo Meiling

Si, gracias señorita Li.- dijo Sakura

Bah… no hables tan formalmente, llámame Mei o Meiling como gustes, eso si sacándole el señorita.- dijo ella sonriendo

Bueno entonces llámame Sakura.- dijo esta mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

Las chicas caminaban alegremente, Mei sentía que podría encontrar en ella una amiga y estaría feliz, de que fuera así.

bueno el hombre que ves allí con cara de ogro es el director.- dijo Meiling antes de llegar a los oídos del director.

Jajaja… no creo que sea tan malo.- dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente

No creo que contigo lo sea, pero en fin.-dijo esta felizmente

Buenas tardes, soy el director del instituto, usted debe ser la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.- dijo este sonriendo.

Así, es buenas tardes, un placer en conocerlo.- dijo esta haciendo una pequeña reverencia que ere correspondida por el chino.

Bueno que le parece si nos vamos.- dijo el director tratando de sonar lo mas simpático posible.

Claro.- dijo ella

Y así siguieron caminando y se subieron al auto, Sakura iba Feliz mirando el paisaje. Realmente estaba encantada con todo el lugar, hasta que se empezaron a alejarse de los edificios y entraron un valle, donde se veía una gran, pero gran escuela, que mas para Sakura parecían dos mansiones enormes juntas, a la entrada habían unas iniciales doradas de gran tamaño IIMXH, con una gran reja que les daba el paso a el hermoso instituto.

bueno llegamos.- dijo el director bajándose cuando el chofer abrió el auto y así salieron también las dos jóvenes.

Este lugar es hermoso, es grandísimo.- dijo Sakura atontada con ese lugar es que realmente parecía un valle para ese instituto y sus alumnos.

Por eso mismo encuentro que tienes que tener a una anfitriona para que te lleve a conocer todo este lugar.- dijo el directo muy satisfecho de que a la alumna extranjera le allá gustado el lugar.- por eso creo que lo mejor seria que la habitación en la que duermas sea junto a la de la señorita Li.

Genial.- dijo la aludida, Dios ya estaba pensando en los planes que haría con esa pequeña lo pasarían increíble.

Señorita Li que le párese si le muestra su nueva habitación a la señorita Kinomoto.- dijo el director.- yo ya me tengo que retirar, si me disculpan.- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Sakura y entrando al holl donde se dirigiría al ala de direcciones y profesorado.

Bueno vamos!.- dijo meiling tomando del brazo a Sakura y llevándola al ala de cuarto de estudiantes.

Si vamos.- sonrió esta feliz de llevar tampoco en Hong Kong y sentirse tan a gusto.

Vas a ver cuanto te vas a divertir, de eso me encargare yo, sin contar que hay que hacerte tu fiesta de bienvenida.- sonreía Meiling satisfecha de su buena idea.

Que?, se pueden hacer fiestas, están permitidas?.- pregunto Sakura un poco incrédula.

Jaja.. claro que no mensita es solo que aquí, no siempre le hacemos caso a las reglas.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura y metiéndola de paso a su habitación.

OH es hermosa! Es grandiosa, decía Sakura mirando a todos lados, tenia un teléfono, una televisión de plasma, todo lo que le gustaría tener en su alcoba allá en Japón, oye Mei.- dijo un poco nerviosa Sakura

Dime, que sucede.-

Nada es solo que no me gustaría estar llegando y desacatando las reglas.

Jaja era eso no te preocupes, de todas las fiestas que he hecho y creemos que son varias, nunca me han pillado.

Enserio?.- dijo Sakura casi incrédula a las palabras de la chica.

Aja! Así que no te preocupes, yo te recomiendo que te acomodes, te duches, y yo te traeré comida más rato para que platiquemos antes de dormir, porque creo que será mejor que todos te conozcan mañana.

Bueno esta bien. Vendrás como a las 7:30?- pregunto Sakura

Claro!, bueno Sakura me voy tengo asuntitos que arreglar.

Esta bien, gracias por todo Meiling, me has acogido muy bien.- dijo Sakura algo sonrojada

Jaja no te preocupes que lo hago con gusto, además se nota que eres una persona muy buena Sakura, mejor me voy, Adiós.- y con esto Meiling salio de la habitación.

Sakura apenas se fue Meiling, corrió a llamar por Teléfono

Aló? Pregunto una voz de la otra línea

Hermano!.- grito Sakura escandalizada

Hola monstruo como llegaste.-

Que no soy monstruo y llegue perfectamente.-

Solo me pregunto como lo habrán hecho.- dijo Touya muy pensativo

Habrán hecho que.-

Pues esta claro, meter a un monstruo en un avión sin que la gente lo notara

Hermano!, que no soy un monstruo, me podrías pasar con papá

Claro, te cuidas, Adiós

Adiós hermano

Hola hija

Papa te quiero tanto

Yo también, como te ha ido te recibieron bien.-

Si papa, la habitación es hermosa y conocí al director y a una alumna que me fueron a recoger al aeropuerto y me llevo demasiado bien con ella.

Que bueno hija eso quiere decir que ya tienes una amiga

Se podría decir que si papa..

Bueno me alegro mucho hija

Gracias papa, y gracias por todo, te quiero te llamare mas rato que ahora me iré a duchar.

Esta bien te cuidas y cualquier cosa nos llamas

Si Adiós

Adiós

Sakura colgó el teléfono y saco una falda de jeans y una polera blanca con tirantes la dejo encima de su cama y se fue a duchar, luego de eso se vistió y se puso a ordenar. Estaba muy cansada miro el reloj y marcaba las 5:45.

Creo que dormiré un poco antes de que venga Mei.- dijo esta antes de que unos golpes que procedían de la puerta la sacaran de sus ideas.- Adelante.- dijo con algo de cansancio en su voz.

Hola Sakura, estas muy ocupada?- pregunto Meiling.

No, solo me disponía a descansar, un rato antes de que tu llegaras.- dijo esta mientras se le salía un bostezo.

Bueno entonces mejor vuelvo a la hora acordada para que así descanses.- dijo esta mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

No, no te preocupes, descansare después, a que venias?- sonrió ella olvidándose de su cansancio ya que le agradaba mucho la compañía de esa chica.

Jaja… esta bien solo venia a traerte un poco de comida, porque pensé que no habías comido, además a las 7:30 ya estarías con unas fatigas inmensas que no te podrías aguantar.- diciendo esto Sakura recordó que no había comido mucho y unas ganas inevitables de comer se le vino a la cabeza.

Tienes razón mejor comamos, tengo un hambre enorme.- dijo esta mostrando una gran sonrisa, al escuchar esto Meiling dejo unas bolsas sobre el escritorio de la chica.

Que trajiste Meiling.- dijo Sakura mostrando sus ojos que tomaban un brillo mientras abría las bolsas y la habitación se llenaba de un exquisito olor.

Bueno pues traje arroz chaufan, carne mongoliana, pollo mongoliano, pato Pekín, dragón dorado, y bebidas.- dijo esta pensando si se olvidaba de algo.

Bueno esta bien mejor comamos que me dará un desmayo si no como algo.- y diciendo esto comenzaron a comer todo.

Esta realmente delicioso.- dijo Sakura fascinada, porque había que ser sincera de donde hubiera sacado Meiling la comida, se lo agradecería.

Bueno sakura, y tienes novio.- dijo Meiling para intentar conocer mejor a su nueva amiga.

Jeje… la verdad es que no y si lo tuviera dudo mucho que hubiera venido a Hong Kong, amenos que hubiera venido con el.-dijo esta pensando que hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido un novio.

Enserio?, que bueno entonces que no tengas novio.- dijo Meiling sonriéndole.

¿He? Porque lo dices.-pregunto sakura un tanto confundida.

Bueno, es obvio, porque o si no, no te hubiera conocido.- dijo Meiling como si hubiera sido muy obvia la respuesta.

Gracias Mei, y tu tienes novio?- pregunto Sakura.

Jaja. No, no tengo.- dijo esta dedicándole una sonrisa soñadora a la chica de enfrente.- pero sakura quien sabe si tu encuentras a tu alma gemela en la fiesta.- decía Meiling llena de entusiasmo.

Fiesta? Que fiesta?- dijo Sakura con una cara de desentendida

TU fiesta Sakura, recuerdas… la fiesta de bienvenida para TI?- dijo Meiling pensando seriamente en regalarle una bolsita de pasas a Sakura.

Oh!... hay Meiling, enserio la piensas hacer, es que no se que pasa si nos pillan?- dijo esta poniéndose otra vez nerviosa.

Y párese que yo ya te dije Sakura que no tienes de nada que preocuparte, solo relájate y déjalo todo en mis manos, créeme esto será grandioso, solo espera y veras.

Bueno si tu lo dices… pero conste que si nos pillan yo no tuve nada que ver.- dijo esta muy nerviosa aun.

Esta bien, pero mira Sakura son las 9:30, mejor ya me voy así te dejo tranquila para que elijas tu ropa para mañana y para que descanses.- dijo esta parándose.

Esta bien, tienes razón se me paso el tiempo volando.- dijo Sakura aun sorprendida por la hora que era.

Bueno a las 7:45 te vengo a buscar para que vallamos a tomar desayuno, entramos a las 8:30.- así que descansa

Esta bien!, buenas noches Meiling.- dijo esta parándose también para dejarla en la puerta.

Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo me vas a buscar.

Claro, no te preocupes.- dijo Sakura

Adiós Sakura que descanses.- dijo Meiling ya estando fuera de la habitación.

Tu también… y Gracias por todo.- dijo Sakura alegremente.

No tienes nada que agradecer, adiós.- y con esto entro a su habitación que estaba justamente a la de al lado de Sakura. Esta cerro la puerta y se puso a ver con que iría mañana, se decidió por unos jeans, unas Convers blancas y por una polera rosada con detalles de un rosado mas oscuro. Dejo esta ropa en el sillón que tenia al lado de la cama., se fue a lavar los dientes y luego se acostó quedándose profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meiling había llegado a su habitación cuando recordó, que debería hacerle una pequeña visita a su primito ya que cada martes lo hacia y este no seria la excepción, aunque ella sabría que a el no le molestaría que no fuera, pero lo haría solo para poder molestarlo un poco antes de dormir ya que como había ido al aeropuerto y mas encima había estado toda la tarde con Sakura, no había podido molesta ni un poco a su adorado primo.

Shaoran estaba tranquilamente en su habitación escuchando música, y estaba parándose para acostarse cuando, sintió la puerta.

pase.- dijo Shaoran presintiendo que debía ser su prima.

Me sorprende tu gran amor hacia mi querido primito.- dijo Meiling sarcásticamente.

Que quieres ahora, a que vienes, dilo rápido y te vas por que estoy muy cansado.- dijo Shaoran un poco aburrido.

Solo venia a desearte las buenas noches, y tu me sales con que quieres que me valla y eso que no te pude ver en todo el día.- dijo Meiling haciéndole pucheros.

Ah… cierto que tuviste que ir a el aeropuerto.- dijo Shaoran, recordando su tranquila tarde.-

Aja, ves primito, pero valió la pena y el sufrimiento de no verte.- dijo Meiling

Si? Acaso no era niña la que fuiste a recoger si no era niño?.- dijo Shaoran mirando a su prima porque sabía, que ella no era muy santa…

Ja! Que simpático , pues nada que ver si era niñA…- dijo Mei muy sentida por las palabras de su primo.

Ah.. bueno pero acaso encontraste una amiga.- dijo el mientras sacaba la ropa que se pondría mañana.

Si, ya la conocerás mañana, es una persona muy linda.-dijo Meiling mirando a su primo.

Y esa cara Mei…- dijo Shaoran.

Que cara…- dijo Meiling poniendo cara de niña buena.

Esa cara que pones tu de ya lo veras…- dijo Shaoran poniéndose

Jaja… no nada solo es que ella me callo muy bien es una persona realmente buena.. dijo esta sonriéndole a su primo.

Bueno será mejor que te vallas mañana conversamos.- dijo Shaoran.

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.- dijo esta notando cierta desilusión en su cara. Y saliendo de la habitación de su primo. Se fue a acostar y se quedo dormida rápidamente igual que su amiga del cuarto de alado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Una Sakura muy somnolienta se despertó, para meterse a la ducha y así comenzar su nuevo día en Hong Kong, su segundo día para ser mas precisa, en realidad tenía que admitir que estaba muy nerviosa, porque una cosa es que Meiling hubiese sido amable con ella y la otra es que los demás fuesen amables… cuando salio de la ducha se puso la ropa que había dejado encima del sillón. Miro el reloj y marcaban las 7:20 extrañamente ese día no se había quedado dormida como acostumbraba en Japón, seria que en Hong Kong había un nuevo aire y por eso no se había quedado dormida en las mañanas como siempre acostumbraba. Hasta que un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Pase.- dijo Sakura al reconocer ese sonido, como el sonido que estaban tocando la puerta.

Hola, como dormiste Sakura?- dijo una Meiling que notaba producción en su vestimenta.

Hola, muye bien y tu Mei.- dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de amarrarse las Convers.

Muy bien también, gracias y Sakura encontraste el regalito?- dijo Meiling sonriéndole alegremente

Que regalito, no he encontrado nada.- dijo Sakura pensando en que su amiga se había equivocado.

Acaso no has entrado a la habitación.- Dijo Meiling muy sorprendida de que Sakura no hubiese visto esa sorpresa.

No, no he visto nada.- dijo Sakura muy tímidamente

Ah… bueno en ese caso te lo muestro yo, ni modo.- dijo Meiling mientras caminaba en dirección al baño.

Esta bien.- dijo Sakura mientras seguía a la chica que paraba exactamente en una puerta al lado del baño.

Sakura, enserio que no has entrado?.- dijo Meiling aun sorprendida de que Sakura no hubiese visto su habitación completamente.

Enserio, de hecho recién ahora me percato de la puerta es que la verdad es que soy muy despistada.- dijo Sakura un tanto apenada, ya que ella no se había percatado de esa habitación como Meiling le había enseñado donde estaba el baño. Para ella eso estaba completamente listo eso era lo normal no?, una habitación con un baño era lo necesario, aunque al parecer recién se percataba de que aquí no tomaban lo necesario si no hasta que abundara todo.

Bueno Sakura abre la puerta.- dijo Meiling dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

Esta bien.- Sakura al abrir la puerta quedo impactada era realmente hermoso una habitación para niña de hecho, eso quiere decir que era una habitación con un amplio espejo y había un mini salón de belleza.- Wow es muy lindo, de verdad me he sorprendido, aunque realmente no creo que esto sea necesario.- dijo Sakura un poco incomoda, con todo esto porque la verdad es que ella, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos, pero al parecer ese año en Hong Kong los tendría.

Bueno Sakura después podrás ver mejor todo lo que hay aquí, porque se nos va haciendo tarde, así que mejor nos vamos a tomar desayuno.- dijo Meiling mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Si tienes razón no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de escuela.- dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Así se fueron caminando hasta un lugar muy amplio que asía de "comedor", las dos comieron tostadas con mantequilla, un jugo de naranja y una pequeña porción de ensalada de frutas.

Fueron a tomar sus cuadernos, y Meiling iba caminando hacia la sala que estaba en el tercer piso, del ala norte.

Sonó el timbre, y todos los alumnos entraron a clases. Meiling estaba sentada sonriendo, esperando a que llegara el profesor. Todos se sentaron y quedaron en silencio cuando llego un profesor de mediana edad, con el pelo castaño, este era el profesor Shui.

Bueno alumnos como ya muchos sabrán a llegado la alumna de intercambio.-Dijo este para tomar la atención de todos los alumnos.- Señorita Kinomoto, por favor hágame el favor de pasar.- en ese momento entro una chica de pelo castaño, muy lindo físico y con unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Muy buenas tardes mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vengo desde Japón a estudiar un año aquí.- dijo ella sonriendo y no se percato que unos ojos cafes la miraban con particular atención.

_Es ella_.-pensó el joven Shaoran.

_Es el_.- pensó la joven kinomoto al encontrarse con esos ojos que la miraban de una forma muy especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

_Bueno gracias a las cinco personas que me dejaron un review en verdad se los agradezco porque la verdad es que no sabia si continuarlo o no… aquí esta el segundo capitulo, la verdad me han llegado unas muy buenas ideas para la fiesta de bienvenida de Sakura pero yo creo que eso será para el cuarto capitulo… ahí veré… gracias!_

_Se cuidan_

_Mucho…_


	3. Reconociendote

Lo lamento ya se que me he atrasado mucho con este capitulo pero es que se me fue la inspiración. Haber primero que nada muchas gracias a las siguientes personas.

Juchiz

Rosh Bernal

Javitha!

Kato

Camilo.Li

Kiiza

Jarz

Enserio se les agradece mucho… y les conteste los reviews en mi profile. Ahí lo ven, bueno ahora mejor me voy con el capitulo y no les digo nada mas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios de verdad no podía creer que tuviera esa suerte… bueno ella no sabía sinceramente si llamarlo suerte, porque no sabia como reaccionaria el chico. Porque aunque le costara reconocerlo hacia exactamente desde el verano que no se veían, la chica quedo mirando al joven Li por unos instantes hasta que el profesor la saco de sus pensamientos.

Señorita Kinomoto, por favor le reitero podría tomar haciendo delante del joven Li.- dijo el profesor que miraba con cierta curiosidad a la joven japonesa.

Muchos chicos miraban con unos ojos y una cara de chicos embobados a la japonesa, ya que esta no pasaba desapercibida aunque no lo notara mucho ya que esta realmente era muy despistada. Caminaba lentamente hacia el puesto que se le había sido asignado, para ser franca no tubo que tomarse la molestia de tener que preguntar quien era el joven Li, si no porque era el único puesto desocupado en esa sala. Camino lentamente hasta que se sentó, pero aun así sentía una fuerte mirada detrás de ella. Realmente no esperaba ponerle real atención al profesor así que lo que mejor encontró fue tomar directamente un pasaje a sus pensamientos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura se encontraba en una banca en el parque pingüino mientras tomaba el sol, realmente era un verano estupendo, corría una brisa que hacia que este verano no fuera demasiado caluroso. Hasta que sintió a un chico quejarse del otro extremo del parque levanto la vista pensando en quien seria esa persona que la sacaba de sus pensamientos y se encontró con un chico alto, de buena contextura física, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y tenía un papel largo en la mano. A Sakura no le costo reconocer eso como el mapa de Tomoeda. Se paro y se dirigió hacia el chico._

_Hola, tienes algún problema.- pregunto Sakura mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa._

_No porque te hace pensar eso.- dijo Shaoran mientras miraba a Sakura con cara de pocos, amigos._

_No lo se, será porque escuche tu ataque de histeria.- dijo esta sin perder la calma mientras le seguía sonriendo.- No me has dicho tu nombre.- Sakura no sabia porque pero esta persona le llamaba la atención._

_No se porque tendría que decírtelo._

_Shaoran, por fin te encuentro.- dijo un chico de gafas mientras corría hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.- Hola Sakura. Dijo este mientras sonreía.- bueno que estas haciendo aquí, te dije que me esperaras._

_Shaoran miraba a Eriol con cara de pocos amigos. La verdad no le gustaba para nada tener que estar en Japón._

_Porque te tendría que hacer caso?- dijo Shaoran como si la pregunta fuera la mas obvia._

_Bueno en vez de que nos pongamos a pelear mejor los presento.- dijo Eriol con su sonrisa.- Pequeña Sakura, este chico que esta aquí es hijo de una amiga de mi madre, y que me dio el "gusto" de llevarlo a conocer la ciudad._

_Ha… acaso no es de aquí?- después de haber dicho eso realmente se sintió realmente tonta como rayos seria de ahí... por algo Eriol le dijo " llevarlo a CONOCER la ciudad", eso significaba que no la conocía. Realmente hoy ese abría sido su gran pensamiento de grandes pensadores._

_Esta niña realmente es brillante.- dijo Shaoran mientras se le escapaba un bufido. El realmente se preguntaba si todas las niñas aquí serian tan… bueno tan como ella._

_Shaoran adonde te dirigías.- dijo Eriol mientras se reía de esta situación, realmente Shaoran no era muy "amistoso" del todo._

_Mira queridísimo Hiragisawa, en primer punto te lo advierto ya no se cuantas veces te he dicho que no te incumbe donde voy. En segundo lugar, podrías dejar de decirme Shaoran… nadie, absolutamente NADIE lo dice sin mi permiso.- dijo Shaoran ya un poco molesto._

_Aja…como quieras Shaoran, pero por favor no muestres tu poca amabilidad frente a Sakura que no tiene la culpa.- dijo Eriol sonriéndole tranquilamente._

_Rayos… estos me vuelven loco.- dijo Shaoran volviéndose un poco histérico._

_Y partiendo así.. Camino a quien sabe donde lejos de esa niña que lo miraba con cara… de "seamos amigos" y de ese otro con cara de "ni los terremotos me ponen nervioso así que tu menos lo conseguirás"… rayos porque su madre lo tendría que haber mandado a ese país de vacaciones… ¿no que las vacaciones son para descansar? Bueno ahí realmente no lo haría… miro hacia atrás y veía como esos dos niños iban caminando detrás del, enojado._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estuvo toda la clase pensando en ese chico realmente había sido un maleducado en su estancia en Japón, rayos que chico… ella nunca pensó que se iba a encontrar con ese testarudo, cielos el realmente le caía como patada en el estomago… porque? Bueno muy simple el la había rechazado cuando ella intento amablemente ayudarle. Ella en el fondo también tenía su orgullo, ella siempre le caía bien a la gente, pero el se había tomado la patudes de ser el primero en tratarla mal. De solo acordarse empezó a poner una cara de los mil demonios… Dios que mala suerte… por haberse encontrado a ese… como se llamaba a si, claro como se le iba a olvidar, Shaoran Li… mientras alegaba en chico no dejaba de mirarla… bueno uno de los chicos porque sin quererlo había llamado la atención de muchos.

Shaoran se reía internamente de las caras que ponía esta… se veía muy graciosa… luego miro atentamente el salón y vio como varios chicos no ponían atención a la clase porque definitivamente, habían encontrado algo mucho mejor que ese viejo que impartía clases. Shaoran recordó uno de los tantos episodios que paso con esa chica. Bueno tenía que admitir que no había sido muy amistoso con ella… y que va a el no le importaba. Estaba siendo sincero. Sin darse cuenta sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase. Cuando no se alcanzo a parar, vio que había un tumulto de gente rodeando la mesa de esta chica… como se llamaba a si.. Sakura Kinomoto. De repente vio que se acercaba su prima a conversar muy amistosamente con ella. La verdad es que se acerco para escuchar mejor (aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía que hacerlo ya que prácticamente estaba al lado suyo)

Sakura, vamos a pasear recuerda que te tengo que mostrar las instalaciones.- dijo esta sonriéndole. Aunque nadie sabía lo que esta pregunta causaría.

Que no conoces las instalaciones, yo te las muestro.- dijo un chico muy lindo. De unos ojos verdes y pelo negro.

Que va… cállate Taosshi, ella querrá que yo le muestre las instalaciones.- dijo un joven igual de guapo que es Taosshi.

No yo te las puedo mostrar.- dijo otro, otro, otro y otro… la verdad eran como 8 niños que "atormentaban" a Sakura.

Ejem… ejem.. (piensen que es un sonido de tos).-la verdad es que nadie ponía atención a lo que Sakura diría ya que ellos estaban decidiendo que hacer.- Ejem… ejem… oigan muchachos.- dijo esta con una voz media tímida pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ahora si la escucharan.-

Si?.- dijeron todos a coro.

Bueno la verdad es que Meiling me enseñara las instalaciones, así que con su permiso.- dijo Sakura parándose y caminando hacia la puerta no sin antes mostrarle una de sus sonrisas. Todos quedaron realmente hipnotizados viendo a la chica mientras salía por el umbral de la puerta.

Es realmente linda.- dijo uno de los chicos que realmente había quedado pegado con al alumna de intercambio.

Hermosa.- dijo que aun miraba el umbral de la puerta por si se quería aparecer Sakura de casualidad.

Perfecta.- dijo otro que miraba a un punto vació.-

Estupidos.- dijo una chica risueña.- deberían ver sus caras, ya tienen inundada la sala con toda su baba por la chica nueva.- dijo esta riéndose.- Dios podrían ser menos disimulados.

Bueno la misma cara que tu pones cuando ves a Kenya, querida Romi.- dijo Taosshi.

Que?, claro que no a mi no me gusta Kenya Atakami, ahora se pusieron tontos, como creen que me gustara uno de los amigos de Li.

Les recuerdo a todos que estoy aquí.- dijo Shaoran tomando al fin acto de presencia.

Lo siento.- dijo Romi un poco apenada.- no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.- dijo esto mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado

No importa, aunque yo te encuentro toda la razón, estos parecen… haber como decirlo… a ya se parecen mosquitos revoloteando a través de Kinomoto, pero en fin que le vamos a hacer.- dijo esto mientras terminaba de tomar sus cosas para salir por el mismo umbral, que hacia pocos minutos había salido la pequeña Kinomoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios todo es realmente fabuloso.- decía Sakura mientras caminaba junto a Meiling por las canchas.

Mira vez ese lugar de ahí?.- dijo Meiling apuntando lo que parecía ser un gimnasio enorme.

Si, que es eso?, el gimnasio de la escuela?.- dijo Sakura maravillada, ya que a ella le iba de perilla todo lo que tuviera que tener relación a gimnasia.

No, eso es el lugar de entrenamiento de las porristas.- la próxima semana empiezan las pruebas.- dijo Meiling mirando con melancolía ese lugar.

Enserio?... que te parece si entramos?, quien sabe podríamos quedar.- dijo Sakura toda emocionada.

No lo creo es muy difícil entrar ahí, además quien mierda sabe como se usa un bastón!.- dijo Meiling bastante ofuscada.

La verdad es que yo… yo era la capitana en mi antigua escuela, bueno de hecho lo soy ya que deje a alguien solo por cargo temporal.- dijo Sakura mientras salía una sonrisa. Ya se imaginaba que las practicas serian muy tranquilas con chiharu a cargo, pobres niñas… pero en fin, sabia que ella era la mejor elección.

Enserio?.- dijo Meiling toda emocionada.- pero la verdad no creo que puedas conmigo. Soy un desastre, hubieras visto lo que paso el año pasado y me entenderías.- dijo Mei bajando la mirada

Porque, que te paso.-dijo Sakura preocupándose por su amiga… ya que siempre la había visto estar alegre.

La verdad todo sucedió el año pasado… cuando me iba a postular para entrar al grupo de porristas, sin querer cuando había dejado los pompones me tocaba practicar con el bastón y di una vuelta y tire el bastón y le dio en la cara a una porrista y le fracture la nariz. De ahí que todas me miraron con cara de ni se te ocurra tomar un bastón en tu vida.

Lo siento Meiling pero si quieres yo te puedo ayudar y…- Sakura no alcanzo ni a terminar cuando Meiling la detuvo

No Sakura eso no es para mi pero me encantaría que entraras, así que prométeme que harás un gran esfuerzo, para dejarlas a todas calladas.- dijo Meiling con una gran sonrisa.

Claro, ya veras Meiling mi triunfo será dedicado para ti.- dijo Sakura y así siguieron platicando hasta que sonó el timbre y fueron hasta las salas… y así transcurrió el día… entre clase y clase y piropos y piropos para Sakura.

Sakura iba caminando directo hasta su habitación quería descansar pero antes de llegar vio que en su puerta habían toda clases de flores y regalos y muchos peluches… agarro una tarjeta que decía "bienvenida Sakura espero que te quedes por siempre" tu admirador, Sakura sonrió y empezó a entrar todos los regalos, cuando termino se acostó con la idea de verlos después. Y se fue quedando dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo una chica muy linda.- Sabes e oído que le van a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a la chica nueva y quería saber si quieres que vallamos juntos.

A Sakura?.- dijo Shaoran un poco cansado.- esto debe haber sido la idea de mi querida prima, no lo siento Tami, no creo que valla pero si voy de seguro nos veremos ahí.

Esta bien.- dijo ella derrotada.- camino hacia el y le deposito un suave beso en la boca.

Deberías dejar de hacer eso te recuerdo que no somos nada.- dijo Shaoran harto, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho lo mismo y ella realmente no hacia caso.

Pero pronto lo seremos, mi querido Shaoran.- diciendo esto salio de la habitación, dejando solo a Shaoran quien se recostó en su cama, para pensar un rato y callo en un sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meiling caminaba por todo el instituto llena de bolsas y las dejaba en su habitación para volver a salir e ir a buscar más bolsas quien sabe donde.

listo.- dijo Meiling contenta con su trabajo cuando vio al fin habitación llena de bolsas.

Listo que?.- dijo una voz desde el umbral.

Shaoran me pegaste un susto.- dijo esta tocando su pecho.- te fui a ver y estabas durmiendo.

Y para que me fuiste a ver.- dijo el conociendo la respuesta al ver la habitación de su prima.

Bueno quería que me ayudara con estas bolsas.- dijo Meiling sonriéndole mientras corría a abrazarlo

Y estas bolsas son….- dijo Shaoran mientras esperaba la respuesta de su prima.

Para la fiesta de bienvenida de Sakura.- dijo Meiling con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a su primo picadamente

Que sucede.- dijo Shaoran poniéndose nervioso.

Lo que pasa es que tienes brillo en tus labios.- dijo ella triunfalmente

Ah eso fue Tami, tu sabes como es de cargante.- dijo Shaoran tratando de aliviar la carga que se le venia.

Que! Como esa zorra se te acerca yo no puedo creer que la dejes acercarte.-dijo esta soltando lo inmediatamente.

Vamos Meiling no te molestes, además tu sabes que la encuentro linda.- dijo Shaoran un poco cansado.

Desde cuando las zorras son lindas, Dios Shaoran te tendré que llevar al oculista!.- dijo Meiling enojada.

Bueno no te enojes, solo quería saber si a la que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a la niña Kinomoto, fue idea tuya.- dijo Shaoran un poco cansado

Obvio, que pregunta tan tonta.- dijo Meiling sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- va a estar fabuloso y hoy en la hora de almuerzo me entere que justo el director tendrá que salir del instituto.- sonrió triunfalmente.

Y tu como es que te enteras de todo.- pregunto su primo.

Bueno fue fácil, recuerdas la secretaria nueva que llego que esta haciendo la practica.

Si.- dijo Shaoran recordando a una joven muy linda pero demasiado, como decirlo haber… ahh si ramera.

Bueno le prometí que saldrías con ella si me decía cuando saldría el director.

Que!, estas loca si piensas que yo saldré con ella.- dijo Shaoran apunto de caer en un colapso nervioso.

No pienso lo se que es distinto, porque te recuerdo que me debes una pequeño Shaoran.- dijo Meiling sonriéndole a su primo.

Mierda, pensaba que se te había olvidado.- dijo este cierta preocupación.

Pues no la verdad es que no se me olvido, por cierto yo que tu me voy a arreglar porque tienes que pasar a recogerla en una hora mas, en el ala de los profesores.- dijo esta sonriendo mientras empujaba a su primo y cerraba la puerta quedando sola en su habitación.

Recordaba lo bueno que era ser presidente estudiantil ya que gracias a eso su primo le debía una que ella no iba a dejar pasar por alto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DIOS QUE CAPITULO MAS CORTO! LO LAMENTO ESQUE NO PODIA SER MAS LARGO, PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRE ESTA SEMANA CREO DEPENDE DE TODO YA ESTA CASI LISTO!, AHORA EL PORQUE ME DEMORE TANTO… BUENO ES FACIL ES PORQUE SOY IRRESPONSABLE! AHORA SI GRACIAS A TODOS EL PROXIMOS CAPITULO SE VIENE UN POCO MAS EXTENSO Y VERAN COMO LE IRA EN LA CITA AL PEQUEÑO LOBO CON ESA MUJER QUE DE VERDAD LE SERA UN DOLOR DE CABEZA!

NOS VEMOS


	4. La cita y rencuentro desagradable

**4.- La cita y rencuentro desagradable**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mierda… si esa es la única palabra que se me ocurre en este momento.- decía Shaoran un tanto histérico mientras daba vuelta en su habitación… como se le ocurría a su prima hacerle esto… menos mal que eran de la misma sangre porque si era así, no se quería ni imaginar como era con los demás. Tratando de calmar su frustración se fue directo al baño a darse una ducha fría… Bien FRIA! Como se le ocurría a Meiling tirarlo a los brazos de ella. Cuando salio con de la ducha se miro en el gran espejo que se encontraba frente al lavamanos, se miro mientras decidió lavarse los diente. Luego salio en dirección a su armario tomo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela negro, dejo unos botones de la camisa desabrochados, ya que en estos momentos hasta una túnica lo haría sentir que se asfixiaba, el porque… bueno era simple no sabia que hacer, ya estaba acostumbrado a las citas pero no una con una mujer así… y en así se refería a una mujer que prácticamente lo acosaba mas que las chicas de su grado, la verdad es que no es que el fuera rarito, es solo que en verdad a el no le gustaban las mujeres tan lanzadas… bueno quizás si pero no enfrente del medio del instituto para ser mas explicito, ni el mismo se entendía en relación con las mujeres… porque el no podía definir su tipo de mujer porque era cambiante, un día poder ser morena o rubia, o trigueña o blanca. El no podía dar de alguna forma detallado como seria "esa mujer" solo seria especial era lo único de lo que estaba seguro y de la otra cosa que estaba seguro era de que no era la persona con la que se encontraría en esta cita…- mierda….- diciendo esto ultimo tomo su perfume y se hecho un poco… no porque iba a ir a una cita con una persona que no le gustaba descuidaría su imagen. Miro el reloj y se maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta que ya tenia que salir a buscarla. Fue al baño y se miro al espejo revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar se dirigió al ala de los profesores. Fue y toco la puerta de la habitación de la secretaria Haniko… y para su sorpresa estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Shaoran iba a llamar cuando sintió una mano que le cubría los ojos… y sintió que unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos.- la empujo no con tanta fuerza si no con la necesaria para que se moviera.

-Córtala, ya sabes que esto es mas una obligación porque entenderás que no saldré contigo por gusto.- dijo Shaoran cansado ya sabia a lo que se enfrentaba de un principio cuando se entero que tenia una cita obligatoria con la secretaria del director de su instituto.

-hay de verdad yo pensaba que no andarías tan gruñón como siempre.- dijo Haniko mientras levantaba los hombros en señas de aburrimiento.-pero en fin si quieres ir a comer yo no diré nada aunque en realidad yo estaba pensando en algo mas divertido.- mientras decía esto pasaba una mano por el torso de Shaoran.

-que la cortes! De verdad eres realmente dura de cabeza Haniko… ¿no me puedes dejar tranquilo?- decía un tanto molesto. Ya se estaba cansando de esta situación.

-Shaoran, no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan amargado, no eres el Shaoran Li que conocí alguna vez.- decía ella con malicia mientras volvía a tocarlo... porque no recordamos viejos tiempos cariño enserio nos haría muy bien recordarlos… ¿acaso se te olvido que a ti te encantaba cuando pasábamos toda la tarde recordándolos?- decía ella dando en el clavo para que la furia de Shaoran estallase.

-Mira querida Haniko para tu información eso ya PASO… además no pienso recordar viejos tiempos contigo porque no me interesa tu ya no me interesas, además dime por favor yo se que tu no conseguiste este empleo de casualidad… que quieres, de mi no puedes sacar nada porque nadie sabe que yo te conozco desde hace mucho antes.- dijo Shaoran mientras le escupía esto ultimo en su cara.

-Querido no es necesario que te exaltes tanto… mejor vamos a cenar que se nos esta haciendo tarde.- decía ella como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras encendía la luz y encontraba su cartera y se disponía a salir con aquel chico que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.- vamos dijo esta cerrando la puerta.

-aja.- dijo Shaoran mientras caminaban y salían del instituto hacia el estacionamientos de los profesores o encargados.- Maneja tu.- dijo Haniko mientras le tiraba las llaves del auto a Shaoran. Quien las recibió con su total cara de que no le afecta nada y espero a que ella se subiera y prendió marcha al auto y salieron en dirección a un restauran de Hong Kong, al llegar la mujer miro a Shaoran de reojo la verdad que cuando se ponía serio parecía mayor de lo que era, suspiro antes de tomarle el brazo a Shaoran que se dejo mas por obligación que por otra cosa… y subieron los escalones y entraron al restauran que Shaoran conocía de memoria y que casi era cliente habitual. Esperaron a que un camarero los dirigiera a una mesa y les entregara la carta.

-¿Que comerás?- dijo Haniko tratando de entablar una conversación con el.

-Comida… que más da lo que coma si todo me sabrá amargo si tú estas cerca.- dijo Shaoran en un tono despectivo. Espero a que el mozo se acercara para pedir de aperitivo un pisco sour y su acompañante una vaina.

Haniko no dejaba de mirarlo y de maldecirse en que momento se le habría ocurrido dejarlo escapar… Dios tan tonta era y ahora se venia a dar cuenta. La verdad es que ella tenia toda la culpa y no lo negaba pero si no estaba dispuesta a torcer su brazo. Solo quería conseguir su propósito en la vida, cumplir su meta y la verdad es que su meta estaba justo enfrente de ella. Debería haber sido inteligente hace dos años atrás. Se reprochaba mentalmente… pero de una cosa estaba segura y es que no lo dejaría tranquilo. Así transcurrió toda la cena mientras ella divagaba en sus recuerdos con respecto a ese chico

-oye despierta.- dijo este en tono frío que lo caracterizaba.- ya nos vamos no pensaras que me quedare contigo mas rato de lo que puedo soportar…-diciendo esto separo mientras dejaba una suma de dinero considerable y camino sabiendo que su acompañante no se demoraría en seguirlo en u abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al instituto y en el ala central se despidió con un amoroso.- Hasta nunca.- dijo Shaoran caminando en dirección a su habitación, hasta que una mano lo sujeto y hizo que se diera vuelta…- hasta muy pronto querido Xiao.- dijo Haniko dándole por ultimo un pequeño beso en la boca ya que fue interrumpido porque Shaoran la aparto bruscamente y siguió rumbo hacia su habitación sin interrupciones esta vez. Cuando entro se fue a dar una segunda ducha mas larga aún tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban y que desde hacia precisamente tres meses que habían vuelto a aparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meiling estaba preparando los últimos detalles… de la bienvenida de Sakura y la verdad es que mas emocionada no podía estar porque tenia que ser sincera consigo misma y es que realmente nunca había tenido una amiga, si es verdad que era muy popular y eso no lo negaba pero… también tenía que admitir que no tenia muchas amigas… de hecho aparte de Sakura ninguna mas. Porque ella sabia que las otras niñas se acercaban a ella por puro interés…estaba un poco reacia a aceptarlo de un principio pero… ya no le quedaba otra y es por eso, que preparaba la bienvenida de Sakura con tanto esmero quería sentirse orgullosa de hacer pasar un buen rato a su única y mejor amiga.

Se puso a escribir en su libreta de anotaciones… y la dejo a un lado del velador para dirigirse a una de las bolsas. Reviso que todo estuviera en orden y camino hasta la puerta la abrió un poco y reviso que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo. Toco la puerta y al no oír respuesta entro sin preámbulos… miro la habitación y nada. No daba señales de Shaoran hasta que agudizo el oído y escucho el agua caer y se dio cuenta que su primo se estaba dando una ducha. Se dejo caer en la cama del y lo espero aproximadamente 15 minutos… Dios ese niño parecía una mujer tanto que estaba en la ducha. Hasta que una fugas idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Quizás su querido primito no estaba solo en la ducha y por eso es que se demoraba tanto. Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta del baño y abrió un poco justo para ver por la sombra de la cortina de baño que el estaba solo. Dio un suspiro y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Para volver a caer en la cama de su primo estuvo un rato allí. Hasta que sintió que el agua se detenía y cinco minutos después salio su primo con unos calzoncillos largos y con una toalla secándose el pelo.

-hasta que apareces!.- dijo Meiling parándose de la cama.- no sabia que te demoraras tanto en ducharte.

-y yo no sabia que tenia que darle explicaciones a mi prima de cuanto me demoro en ducharme.- dijo el harto de la situación la verdad no andaba con ánimos de aguantar a alguien porque… esa cita que se le planeo Meiling le había traído un enorme dolor de cabeza. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en su silla de escritorio donde hacia sus tareas.- y bien que haces aquí, no creo que hallas venido solo a preguntarme y a alegarme cuanto me demoro en la ducha.

-bueno la verdad es que no vine precisamente a eso.- dijo esta sonriéndole espontáneamente… vine porque quería saber como te había ido en tu cita con la secretaria Haniko, a que fue una cita inolvidable y quien sabe quizás con tus encantos la logres conquistar y olvides que en una relación de pareja lo único que importa es lo físico o mejor aun te alejes de Tami ya que desde que tuviste esa relación hace dos años y pasaste por eso… te volviste mas frío que de costumbre.

-Olvídalo eso es algo que a ti no te importa y algo que ya supere.- dijo Shaoran mientras se paraba de la silla y abría su puerta cada vez que quería dar algo por terminado "invitándola a salir" de su habitación. Esta se paro y antes de salir totalmente de la habitación le dirigió sus ultimas palabras.- Esto no ha acabado Xiao y quiero que sepas que haré lo imposible para saber que paso hace dos años atrás.- diciendo esto ultimo fue ella misma la que cerro la puerta de la habitación. Y dejo a un Shaoran sorprendido, ya que su prima nunca había hecho relación a lo que paso hace dos años atrás… ya le había extrañado que ella no hiciera ningún comentario después de verlo llegar en ese estado.

Camino inconcientemente y se acostó sobre la cama mientras fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Y escuchando esas palabras, mientras sentía que le taladraban los oídos.

_-por favor no te vallas no me dejes!.- decía un chico mientras gritaba desesperadamente_

_-.ya te dije que no!, que no te das cuenta no me interesas ya!.- decía ella con una voz que demostraba aburrimiento y como si eso fuera solo rutina._

_-por favor yo te…- _

_-tu nada entiéndelo ya es tarde. Me aburrí.-_

Y así quedo completamente dormido mientras su subconsciente divagaba en sus sueños y recuerdos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meiling llego a su cuarto furiosa! Como era posible tener a un primo tan testarudo de verdad que no era posible tenerlo no definitivamente ella se había sacado la lotería con el porque en realidad nadie podía ser tan porfiado como el. Ella ya lo había esperado mucho para que el se dignara a contarle que había pasado hace dos años pero nada el no quería hablar y ella creía que dos años eran suficientes para cicatrizar una herida aunque ella sabia que estaba cicatrizada y que el no lo contaba para no herir su orgullo.

Si porque era eso lo que a el más le importaba… su maldito orgullo! Ya estaba cansada del no sabia como lo aguantaba tanto, se acostó en su cama y miro el reloj. Marcaba las 12:00hrs. No sabía si fuera lo mejor pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Se levanto y tomo el teléfono marco el número de habitación y espero a que le contestaran. Después de aproximadamente 20 segundos se escucho una voz un tanto adormilada.

-¿si?, quien habla, solo déjenme dormir cinco minutos más y me llaman.- decía una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sakura soy yo Meiling necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo ir para allá?.- dijo esta sonando desesperada.

-mmm… ¿que Meiling? A si ven no te preocupes, te espero. Y dicho esto Sakura cortó la comunicación.

Meiling se paro y salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Sakura, toco la puerta y en un segundo sintió como esta se habría dejando a una Sakura un poco mas despierta que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-que sucede Mei te escuche muy molesta por teléfono hice algo?.- decía Sakura tímidamente.

-Sakura no te preocupes no fuiste tu lo que pasa es que mi primo esta a punto de colapsarme! Enserio me tiene a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso.- decía esta mientras daba vueltas sin sentido por la habitación de Sakura.

-porque que paso ahora.- dijo ella mientras empezaba a ponerle atención al tema al escuchar la palabra primo. La verdad es que ella conocía muy bien que Shaoran Li podía sacar de casillas a cualquiera! Ya que ella era un de las personas que el había sacado de sus casillas este verano.

-bueno que mi primo no me quiere decir que le pasa!.- decía Meiling un tanto frustrada.- sabes hace dos años a mi primo una niña le hizo algo.

-¿algo?... ¿algo como que?.- pregunto Sakura un tanto curiosa, ya que en cierto punto Li le llamaba la atención.

-veras… mi primo siempre fue como decirlo… un poco serio y muy poco cariñoso, pero hace dos años atrás el había empezado a cambiar se le notaba mas contento y un día que llovía mucho Shaoran no llegaba. Y yo me empecé a preocupar demasiado, hasta que sentí el timbre de la mansión a las 2 de la mañana y tía Ielan no sabía de la desaparición de su hijo. Y bueno baje y lo encontré como decirlo… borracho y lo único que me pudo decir antes de caer dormido fue "por favor no te vallas no me dejes" y créeme yo sabía muy bien que esas palabras no eran para mi. Eran para otra chica, y luego de eso mi primo volvió a ser el chico frío de siempre a excepción de algo.

-y que cosa seria ese algo.- pregunto Sakura muy intrigada no sabia porque pero le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con el.

-bueno que cuando paso todo esto el…. Como explicártelo el siguió siendo frío pero empezó a salir con mas mujeres, se puso un tanto fresco , pero a pesar de todo nadie del instituto lo sospecha, porque lo disimula muy bien, además toma ventaja de que la mayoría de las chicas de acá estén enamoradas del. Digamos de una forma que el sale una vez a la semana con una chica distinta.- Meiling tomo aire como si lo que dijera ahora le costara una barbaridad decirlo o mejor aun admitirlo.- pero lo mas probables es que el se quede junto a Tami.

-¿Tami quien es esa?.- pregunto Sakura con un cierto desagrado en su voz que paso inadvertido por Meiling.

-es por decirlo de una forma… la mujer que todos los chicos del instituto adoran, pero es la más fría y la más insoportable a la vez, entiendes.- dijo Meiling con total desagrado.

-en otras palabras la mas zorra.- dijo Sakura agarrándole mala a esa chica solo por el hecho de ser ella, no sabia porque pero tenia la pequeña impresión de que no se llevaría bien con esa chica.

-aja… lo peor de todo fue cuando hoy mi primo me fue a ver a la habitación y en su boca tenia brillo labial… que era de ella.- dijo Meiling haciendo una mueca de asco.

-ahh.- dijo Sakura sintiendo algo que no sabía descifrar.

-y lo peor fue cuando el me dice que el la encontraba linda y que no lo molestara, pero sabes en el fondo se que el no la quiere.

-enserio.- dijo Sakura al sentirse mas alegre aunque ella sentía que esos cambios de animo tan rápido se debía al sueño que tenia.

-enserio, te lo puedo asegurar por eso mismo cuando el me pregunto por tu fiesta de bienvenida y de cómo había averiguado unas cosas…

-¿te pregunto por mi?, es decir por la fiesta que me preparas, ¿el quiere ir?- pregunto Sakura que no sabia porque sentía tantas revoluciones en su cuerpo.

-si me pregunto por la fiesta, pero sin querer se me escapo una pequeña información y el me pregunto de donde me entere, y ahí vino todo el problema. Porque le tuve que soltar que para que me enterara cuando saldría el director del instituto tubo que planear una pequeña cita, en la que lo incluía a el y a la secretaria del director que es una chica nueva que hace la practica que tendrá dos o tres años mas que el.- dijo Meiling con un poco de cansancio en su voz.

-¿que tu hiciste que Mei?, ¡no lo puedo creer!.- decía Sakura con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-es que no entiendes Sakura, tu no entiendes nada.- dijo Meiling mientras su voz se quebraba.- yo lo hice por Shaoran yo no quiero que el sufra yo solo quiero que el encuentre a una chica que lo quiera de verdad y yo se que Tami no es la indicada para el y no se de que forma puedo hacerlo ver lo que yo veo.- no aguantando mas Meiling empezó a sollozar hasta que los sollozos se fueron convirtiendo en un llanto silencioso. Sakura se acerco y la abrazo como una amiga consuela a otra.- no te preocupes Mei todo va a estar bien, solo dale espacio de seguro el cabeza dura de tu primo abre los ojos.

-Sakura deberías haberlo visto cuando hoy después de su cita le pregunte como le había ido y sobre todo cuando tocamos el tema de hace dos años atrás, el estaba muy molesto conmigo, no se como hacer para que se habrá y me diga que le sucedió.

-solo dale mas tiempo, cuando el lo crea necesario el te lo contara no te preocupes y si te sirve de algo quizás esta noche te quieras quedar a dormir conmigo, para que no te sientas sola.- Sakura vio como Meiling movía la cabeza afirmativamente mientras seguía sollozando así Meiling callo en un sueño y Sakura se fue quedando dormida con la imagen de un chico de ojos cafés y pelo color chocolate. Y pensar que ella no sabia que ese chico le traería mas de un color de cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno y cumplí actualice esta semana! Soy tan feliz! Haber espero que le guste, este capitulo y quiero saber sus opiniones de Haniko yo les dije que seria un dolor de cabeza! Bueno solo espero que les allá gustado y el próximo capitulo se viene muy interesante para mi gusto! Y con muchas sorpresas!... bueno no se olviden de dejar un review.. y muchas gracias enserio las respuestas del capitulo anterior las mandare a sus e-mail.**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Ideas

Sakura despertó un poco cansada sentía que tenia su hombro medio acalambrado se intento mover pero tenia un ligero peso en el hombro abrió los ojos con pereza y diviso una cabellera negra encima de su hombro. La levanto con cuidado y miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:43 termino de dejarla recostada y se fue a dar una ducha. Pobre Mei pensaba Sakura de verdad se notaba que quería mucho a su primo y el al parecer le ponía las cosas mas difíciles. HOMBRES! En fin… que se le podía hacer no? Ella no podía hacer nada, no iba ella a reclamarle diciendo.-"oye sabes tenias a tu prima muy triste que insensible eres de verdad a parte de arisco eres insensible otro defecto del que me tenga que enterar".- JA! Ya se vería en un embrollo si se atrevía a decirle eso de seguro antes de que terminara de decir eso el ya seguía caminando y dejándola con la palabra en la boca… terminando sus pensamientos de lo mal educado que era el chico, salio de la ducha. Mientras se vestía y veía a Mei durmiendo no pudo evitar pensar que, que mujer era tan tonta para haber hecho sufrir al insoportable de Shaoran. Bueno cualquier persona cuerda trato de pensar como si a ella le importara lo que sucedía con el. Cuando termino de vestirse camino a su cama y hablo con un tono moderado tratando de despertar a Mei pero no que muriera del susto. Estuvo bastante tiempo así hasta que Mei se logro despertar.

-mmm….- dijo Mei después de mirar a Sakura, la verdad es que se veía mucho mejor que ayer. Se acomodo mejor en la cama y le mostró una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a Sakura.- Buenos días Sakura.

-buenos días Mei me alegra que estés mejor, la verdad me tenias un poco preocupada. Te parece si te arreglas y yo iré a buscar desayuno para que tomemos aquí arriba porque o si no, no alcanzaras ya que son las 7:15.

-Oh que tarde es esta bien corro a ducharme. Cuando llegues estaré lista así que no te preocupes. Si puedes me traes jugo de naranja.-dijo Meiling con su habitual buen ánimo.

- Claro no te preocupes yo ya voy a buscar el desayuno de nosotras y cuando llegue realmente espero verte lista. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente ya que sabía que en el fondo lo único que quería Meiling era no preocuparla. Con eso salio de la habitación y antes de cerrar el puerto escucho un suspiro proveniente de su habitación.

Meiling so levanto se dirigió a la ducha de Sakura y se dispuso a bañar cuando salio tomo prestada una de las toallas de Sakura y se asomo por la puerta de esta vio que no había nadie en el pasillo y se metió a su cuarto. Se vistió rápidamente y volvió a entrar a la habitación de Sakura ya que sabía que no se enojaría si ocupaba el cuarto de maquillaje. Se empezó a maquillar y a tapar las pequeñas ojeras que pasaban casi desapercibidas, pero que sabia que Shaoran las notaria si no hacia algo con ellas. Cuando termino de arreglarse se vio al espejo y vio que no se notaba nada conforme se para y se dispuso a hacer la cama de Sakura cuando termino vio que ella entraba por la puerta con el desayuno en mano. Así se apuraron a comer y luego se fueron conversando y caminando hasta su clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron vieron que no todavía no llegaba el profesor de filosofía.

-que raro que el profesor todavía no llegue, el normalmente nunca se retrasa. Mejor será que le pregunte a alguien que sucede, acompáñame.- dijo Meiling tomando la mano de Sakura y acercándose a un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente.

-hola chicas ustedes no saben porque no a llegado el profesor Senyi.- dijo Meiling esperando una respuesta en su rostro.

-que no lo sabes acaso.- dijo una chica de pelo azabache, ojos azules y un poco más baja que Meiling.

-no será obvio? Por algo lo pregunto.- dijo Meiling un poco aburrida porque si tenía suerte podría irse a preparar todo para la fiesta de Sakura. Que se realizaría hoy en la noche, ya que se había enterado que hoy el director saldría a una de sus citas.

-bueno pero no te pongas tan pensada, el profesor se "enfermo".- dijo la chica haciendo signos de comillas con sus dedos.

-y por que crees que se "enfermo".- dijo Meiling imitando lo que había hecho esa chica.

-pues fácil, lo que ha estado rumoreando toda esta mañana, es que el profesor salio ayer y llego bien bebido y la resaca no lo ha dejado levantarse.

-debes estar bromeando, no creo que el allá hecho eso, además el es muy responsable.- dijo una Meiling con total sorpresa.

-bueno veras tu si lo crees o no, pero se dice que su novia lo patio, además el es muy joven y guapo no me explico como podría haber pasado eso, en fin tenemos la mañana libre hasta las 11:00 hrs. así que yo que tu hago algo productivo.- dijo sonriéndole

-por cierto Meiling hoy es la fiesta cierto?- dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro con ojos color miel.

-si, hoy es para darle la bienvenida a Sakura.- dijo Meiling

-y no la has presentado todo este rato que llevamos hablando.- dijo una chica de cabello negro con ojos cafés.

-oh, lo lamento ella es Sakura Kinomoto la chica de intercambio y una gran amiga.- dijo mostrándole a la chica la niña que estaba al lado de ella.

-hola yo soy Camila.-dijo la chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

-yo soy Natalie.- dijo la chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules. Mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

- y yo soy Amamiya- dijo la chica de pelo castaño claro.

-mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla.- dijo Sakura muy sonriente.

-bueno Sakura mejor nos vamos, así tratamos de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para arreglar las cosas de tu fiesta.- dijo Meiling arrastrándola del abrazo hasta la puerta- nos vemos en la noche.- dijo Meiling.

-así es, adiós Kinomoto.- se despidieron las tres chicas.

-adiós.- alcanzo a decir ella mientras Mei la seguía jalando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellas caminaban y Sakura oía lo que le decía Meiling sobre la fiesta, hasta que escucharon unos susurros unos pasos más allá. Meiling paro con lo curiosa que era le dijo a Sakura que guardara silencio y así poder escuchar claramente lo que decían.

-que piensas hacer Tami, se te ve complicado ahora.- decía una chica de color de cabello de color castaño con mechas rojas.

-no lo se, pero sabes no me preocupo mucho todos saben aquí, que Shaoran es de mi propiedad.- decía ella tan altaneramente como era posible.

-que piensas hacer ahora… se te a ocurrido algo?- volvió a repetir la chica.

-te he dicho que no lo se pero dejare claro en la fiesta que habrá hoy que el es mió, estoy harta de que las chicas que no tienen futuro le anden mandando regalos a mi novio.- decía ella mientras se miraba las uñas de su mano.

-y que ganaras con eso.- pregunto la chica que la miraba con gran admiración.

-que se alejen es bien sabido que cuando yo me vuelco contra alguien el mundo tiembla… jajaja.- decía la chica mas egocéntrica del mundo mientras se miraba sus manos.

-tienes razón no quiero ni recordar lo que le paso a esa chica Hatumi de verdad no me hubiera gustado ser ella.-decía la amiga que la miraba con toda la admiración como si ser estúpidamente mala y egocéntrica, fuera digno de admirar.

-oye vamos que se nos hace tarde para que me pintes las uñas que necesitan una nueva pasada de brillo.- dijo ella que cada vez miraba mas con devoción sus hermosas uñas.

-claro.-solo déjame sacar tu brillo del casillero y vamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-quien diablos es Hatumi.- decía Sakura encolerizada nunca había conocido a alguien en su vida tan patética.

-es una chica que anduvo detrás de un chico que se llamaba Eriol.- decía Meiling mientras miraba a las chicas con profundo rencor.

-que le sucedió, porque que yo sepa enamorarse no es algo tan malo cierto?- decía Sakura que aun no lograba entender que tenia de malo que una chica se enamorara.

-claro es que aquí nada tiene de malo enamorarse…. Con que no sea de la persona errónea o más simple decirlo con nadie que le guste a Tami, porque o si no si que se te hará una vida un tanto difícil… pero yo no le tengo miedo, además por eso es que nadie se le acerca a Shaoran en estos momentos a menos que el se le acerque porque nadie quiere sufrir la venganza de ella.- decía Meiling lo mas relajada mientras seguía camino a la habitación de ella.

- que le paso a esa chica?.- decía Sakura con un tono de curiosidad que tan malo podía ser lo que le habían hecho.

- pues de hecho fueron etapas de "bromitas pequeñas sin importancia" como lo decían ellas. Lo primero que hicieron fue meterse a su cuarto en un receso y sacar toda su ropa interior y tirarla por todo el pasillo de los cuartos de varones. Luego escondieron una noche toda sus poleras y dejaron puras poleras con mensajes que decían. "llámame" o "soy fácil", "estoy usada por hartos", tengo experiencia", etc. No tenia nada más que usar que eso.

-pero no tenia amigas que le prestaran poleras o algo?.- decía Sakura imaginándose a ella con unas poleras de esas.

-la verdad es que es muy difícil encontrar una amiga aquí por el hecho de que son todas vanidosas y son muy mentirosas sin contar que nadie se atrevería a meterse en una venganza de Tami si ella no lo ha permitido.

-y como fue que dejo de usar esas poleras me refiero a que se tubo que pasear siempre con ellas?- decía Sakura sintiendo la vergüenza por la que esa chica pudo pasar

-no te preocupes dejo de usarla porque yo le preste ropa.-decía Meiling tratando de no darle importancia.

-no que dijiste que nadie se mete en una venganza que hace ella.-

-exacto pero yo no le tengo miedo además que no la soporto y me encanta verla frustrada.

-pero eso fue todo cierto, porque yo me muero si todos los chicos de la escuela miran mi ropa interior.

-jajaja tienes razón eso si que da vergüenza, pero eso no fue todo siguieron la lista de sus "bromitas" y hatumi se fue del instituto y eso sirvió de lección para cualquier chica. Por eso ahora nadie se le acerca a Shaoran porque nadie quiere sufrir lo que Hatumi sufrió.-decía Meiling como contando la historia a un niño pequeño.

-si a mi me gustara de verdad un chico que le guste a ella no me importaría paliarme con ella, porque no dejaría que me alejaran del.-decía Sakura pensativamente.

-eso quiere decir que te gusta mi primito Shaoran y que no dejaras que Tami se le acerque y que nada te alejara del?.

-QUE! Claro que no! Yo solo me refería a que no dejaría que me separaran de la persona que amo no que ame al ¡IDIOTA! De primo que te toco.- decía Sakura con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-jajaja esta bien si tan solo era una broma… no es para que te pongas así si no es cierto cualquiera que te viera pensaría que es cierto… o será que me ocultas algo pequeña Sakura.

-pues tu broma no me ha hecho chiste, eres muy mala persona sabias.- decía Sakura que trataba de entender si se había puesto roja porque le había dado vergüenza lo que Mei le había dicho o porque estaba realmente enojada cosa que no sentía.

-bueno aunque no me enojaría si te gustara el.- decía Meiling que se le estaba empezando a ocurrir un plan para que su primito y su amigas estuvieran juntos es que no sabia como no se le había ocurrido! Quien mejor compañía para su primo que la dulce Sakura. Ella se encargaría personalmente que todo resultase y la mejor opción seria le fiesta.-Sakura me tengo que ir a hacer unas compras así que dejamos esto en mi cuarto y luego me iré no te incomoda cierto?- decía Meiling con los ojos brillantes.

-no para nada no te preocupes anda.- decía Sakura que no se imaginaba lo que pensaba su amiga yo estaré mas que bien.

Mientras dejaban las cosas en el cuarto de Meiling Sakura se fue a descansar un rato al de ella y prepararse para la clase que seguía sin contar que se estaba preparando mentalmente para la fiesta que se le aproximaba unas horas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En estos momentos tendría cantar una canción que dice perdóname! En este caso perdónenme! El atraso fue mucho y este capitulo muy corto! Lo que sucedió es que este mes me enferme y estuve con licencia…. Algunos dirán mas tiempo para escribir… pero no si tienes a tu madre detrás de ti asegurándose que "tomes reposo absoluto" y cuando me mejore tuve que cantar para la despedida de los chicos que se gradúan en mi colegio. Luego tuve que decorar un café y ocupe casi todo mi tiempo en eso ya que lo tuve que ambientar estilo grease brillantina y ahora estoy con etapa de exámenes que me valen un 30 de cada ramo! Recién salgo el 21. Pero subiré el próximo capitulo este domingo o lunes a mas tardar. Donde será la fiesta. Mil agradecimientos se los responderé a cada uno**


	6. fiesta de bienvenida

No sabia como había avanzado el tiempo tan rápido las clases volaron ese día

No sabia como había avanzado el tiempo tan rápido las clases volaron ese día. Y ni había visto a Meiling con todo lo de la fiesta que estaba organizando. Miro el reloj y recordó que no había llamado a su padre desde que había llegado. Y todavía le quedaba tiempo para llamarlo, así que tomo el teléfono y marco el número.

_-casa Kinomoto diga.- decía la voz de su hermano._

_-hermano!, te extrañaba mucho no sabes….-_

_-monstruo que ha pasado que no nos has llamado desde hace cuatro días, acaso no me _

_Digas que estas saliendo con un chino que tomo un avión a china en este mismo instante._

_-jejeje… no es eso es que entiende que me cuesta un poco adaptarme y que casi no he tenido tiempo y casi todas las noches me acuesto y caigo profundamente dormida. Como están todos por allá?_

_-bien, papa no esta llegará tarde porque esta en un debate de arqueología.-_

_-o sea significa que estarás solito? Eso significa en estos momentos me hechas de menos ¿cierto?._

_-la verdad es que no estaré solo yukito vendrá a cenar acá y se quedara a dormir y créeme que ahora los vecinos están felices de que hallamos mandado al zoológico al monstruo._

_-de verdad que eres cruel hermano… y yo que pensaba como estarás y tu me sales con eso, pero… ¡AGRADECE QUE NO ESTOY PARA DARTE UN PISOTON PARA QUE ENTIENDAS QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! Ahora que me pusiste de mal humor me voy tengo cosas que hacer y mándale saludos a todos._

_-si pero no te olvides de llamar mas seguido._

_-aja lo haré. Cuídate hermano, adiós._

_-adiós_

Lo que me aguanto por ser la menor ya me imagino si Touya se enteraba que tendría una fiesta de seguro que se le para el corazón y llega a China en tiempo record…

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura y no era nada más que el teléfono así que lo agarro aunque ya se imaginaba quien podría ser.

-¿Sakura ya te estas arreglando?- decía Meiling desde el otro lado que sonaba media agitada.

-ahora me iba ir a duchar, no te preocupes estaré a las 10 en tu habitación, arreglada y todo.

-esta bien cualquier cosa llámame de acuerdo.- decía Meiling que cambiaba su tono a uno emocionadísimo.

-aja… y no te estreses mucho.

-adiós.

Meiling le acababa de cortar a Sakura cuando alguien golpeo su puerta.

-adelante.-decía Meiling que planeaba los últimos detalles para la fiesta que seria en dos horas más.

-srta. Li la buscan en el consejo de profesores hay una reunión de emergencia y quieren que valla de inmediato.

-debes estar bromeando Hiroki no puede haber una reunión a las 8:00 de la noche.

-no hay ningún error, ya cumplí con informarle mejor me voy que tengo que prepararme

para la fiesta.

-claro anda. Diles a los profesores que voy enseguida.

-esta bien, adiós.- y con esto el chico cerro la puerta.

Lo último que me faltaba era que a los profesores se les ocurriera hacer consejo. Pero antes de ir le diré a Shaoran que la valla a buscar ya que ella no sabe como llegar al lugar de la fiesta, si apenas sabe llegar a las aulas y sabrá llegar al salón, aunque antes debo pasarle la tenida a Shaoran que usara Sakura para que se la deje ya que no alcanzo a ir a dejársela yo ya que esta en la habitación de Kaono. Mejor me apuro si no quiero llegar tarde al concejo de profesores. Salio Meiling casi corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Shaoran cuando toco la puerta. Espero que el abriera la puerta y entro de vuelo en ella.

-hola Mei.- dijo Shaoran mientras leía un libro

- hola queridísimo Shaoran.- decía Meiling poniendo ojos de suplica (como el gatito en shrek)

-que quieres.- dijo Shaoran dejando su lectura de lado y cruzando los brazos.

-veras… es que necesito pedirte un favor gigantísimo.

-y cual sería…

-lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a un consejo de profesores y tenía que ir a dejarle unas cosas a Sakura y quería ver si se las podrías ir a dejar tu. Además quería saber si la puedes pasar a buscar a las 10:00 para ir a la fiesta ya que ella no sabe donde queda el salón donde se hará.

-para tu información queridísima Meiling son dos favores y las respuestas son… no y no.- cuando dijo eso volvió a su lectura.

-¡Que! No puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, anda que te cuesta hazlo por mi.-decía mientras lo zarandeaba.

-que no me zarandees, si lo dejas de hacer iré pero sabes que me molesta cuando haces eso.

-gracias ya me voy chao.

-¡Oye! Donde tengo que ir a buscar la ropa de Kinomoto.

-donde Kaono.

-aja… Espera que hace la ropa de Kinomoto en la habitación del.

Meiling se dio vuelta con una sonrisa picarona que no se la quitaban ni a palos.

-no será que estas celoso primito?

-no, nada que ver solo me preguntaba que tan poco se había demorado en caer ella en la red del, como todas.

-.error todas caen en la red del después que tu las rechazas.

-no por eso tienen que ir detrás del.

-aja díselo a ella yo ya me voy anda altiro a buscar la ropa.- y así Meiling se fue Shaoran dejo el libro en la mesa y salio en dirección a la habitación de Kaono.

Cuando llego hasta allí entro sin tocar la puerta y lo que vio realmente no lo sorprendió. Tami estaba "revolcándose" con Kaono en la cama.

-oye donde esta la ropa que usara Kinomoto.- dijo Shaoran sin mas miramientos la verdad es que ya se lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo esas andadas de Tami… pero no sabia con quien

-Shaoran te lo puedo explicar enserio.-decía Tami que se le notaba la preocupación en la cara.

-no tienes nada que explicarle Tami el no es nada tuyo.- decía Kaono que desde siempre había tenido una obsesión con las chicas en las que Shaoran ponía algo de interés.

-es cierto Tami tu y yo no somos nada, además siempre te deje claro que no quería nada contigo, así que no me preocupa realmente que estés con alguien. Y bien la ropa que usara Kinomoto que la necesita.- Shaoran realmente no le importaba que Tami se metiera con otro pero afectaba de alguna forma su orgullo.

-no me digas que estas saliendo con esa.- chillaba Tami quien le reprochaba algo a Shaoran.

-Kinomoto es la de intercambio no?.- decía kaono con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-así es y Meiling dijo que tu tendrías una ropa lista.-decía Shaoran rápidamente ya que no le gusto el tono de interés que mostró kaono en su tono de voz algo le decía que le traería mas de algún problema.

-bueno la ropa que me pidió es una que mi padre diseña esta en el closet sácala a menos que tu también quieras disfrutar de mis atributos.-sonrió Kaono de una forma burlona aunque no espero el golpe que recibió de Shaoran en plena cara.-no gracias no me interesas y por cierto.- decía mientras sacaba la ropa para Sakura.- no quiero que te acerques a ella te veo cerca y despídete de tu rostro.

-Shaoran no me digas que sales con ella. Seguía chillando Tami quien ahora lloraba descontroladamente.

-no es de su incumbencia.- dijo cerrando al puerta y caminando por el pasillo "_no es de su incumbencia_" ¿Por qué dije eso? No me interesa esa chica y desde cuando la llamo Sakura… va mejor me apuro y le voy a dejar esto.

Sakura recién había salido de la ducha y se amarro una toalla en su torso y se seco un poco el pelo con el secador tenia el pelo húmedo pero ya no le goteaba. Salio del baño hasta su habitación cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-adelante.- grito mientras se daba vuelta para recibir a Meiling

-hola te vine a de….- Shaoran quedo mudo ante el cuerpo de Sakura se dio cuenta lo hermoso que eran los ojos de ella y vio que su piel era realmente perfecta.-lo sien… lo siento… no, no sabia que te encontrarías… así de este modo.- dijo Shaoran quien se empezaba enrojecer.

Sakura tratando de no ponerse nerviosa no le quería dar el gusto.

-lo lamento pensé que era Meiling, ya que es la única que me viene a ver.

-te traje la ropa que Meiling me dijo.

-¿Qué ropa?, no me a dicho nada de ropa.

-bueno me dijo que era para la fiesta, si no la quieres se la devuelvo.

-haber deja verla.- dijo acercándose para tomar la bolsa que Shaoran tenía en las manos pero se resbalo con una de sus cosas y sin querer tropezó tirándose arriba haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Los dos estaban muy cerca y Shaoran podía sentir el aroma de Sakura era realmente exquisito un olor a flor de cerezo. Que lo embriaga y lo hacia querer hacer cosas que según el no debía. Sakura fue la que rompió el contacto.

-disculpa no es por ser descortés ni nada pero me podrías decir porque no pudo venir Meiling.- dijo Sakura la verdad se dio cuenta que no se quería llevar mal con ese descortés, mal educado, lindo e irresistible chico que tenia en frente.

-lo que pasa es que tubo que ir a un concejo de profesores y me dijo que no podía pasarte la ropa y que tampoco te podría llevar ella a la fiesta así que lo hiciera yo.

-aja esta bien, entonces será mejor que te vallas a arreglar porque se esta acercando la hora.- dijo Sakura mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-no te preocupes si no iré a la fiesta solo te iré a dejar, así que no veo motivo porque me tenga que ir a arreglar, pero me mire para que te arregles tranquila.- dijo Shaoran mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡ni se te ocurra decirme eso "_y que rallos me pasa a mi"_ tu vas a ir a la fiesta si o si.- tomándolo del brazo lo llevo hasta la puerta.- y ni se te ocurra decirme que no y mas te vale que te pongas guapo que o si no perderé mi reputación "_definitivamente estoy loca a mi que me importa si va o no"_.

-pero yo no quiero ir y nadie me dice que tengo que hacer y que no y no va a venir una niña de intercambio a darme ordenes.- diciendo esto Shaoran se puso en su posición de niño testarudo que bah no le iba a permitir a nadie que lo estuvieran mandando.

-bueno que bah será… iras desarreglado a la fiesta y perderás a tu par de admiradoras.- decía Sakura mientras agarraba sus cosas para ir al baño.

-que no voy a ir a la fiesta, ¿eres sorda acaso?.- decía harto de la situación con esa chica.

-para nada no soy sorda, pero te quiero mostrar que hay otras personas que también pueden ser igual o mas testarudas que tu.- dicho esto lo dejo hablando solo ya que ella se encerró en el baño. Obligándolo a el al irse a su habitación, pero camino a ella escucho algo que no lo hizo sentirse muy bien.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Kaono?, siendo sincero no creo que la chica de intercambio te ponga mucha atención. Además a mi también me pareció una chica muy linda y no estoy dispuesto a que ella termine como una mas en tu lista.- decía Taosshi

-¿no me digas que también te conquisto la chica eh?.- decía el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no me digas que a ti también te gusto.

-para nada pero he notado que ah llamado la atención de varios chicos. Realmente creo que todos van a estar acechándola esta noche y me incluyo y te sugiero que no te metas en mis planes porque no ando de animo para correrte… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-pues no me asustas y sabes que tenemos el mismo derecho de tratar de conquistarla si quieres hacerlo hazlo pero yo también lo haré.- diciendo esto dejo a Kaono hablando solo.

Mierda tendré que ir a la fiesta no voy a dejar que Kaono se le acerque ni estando loco Meiling realmente me mataría si se enterara, además no es que me importe la chica pero Kaono es muy bueno para engañar y ella se ve un poco ingenua. En fin me voy a arreglar que no quiero darle el gusto al imbecil o por lo menos no se la pondré tan fácil. Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta ya estaba listo, salio en dirección a la habitación de Sakura y se dio cuenta como las chicas lo miraban mientras andaba en el ala de las habitaciones de mujeres. Dios no podrían ser menos bulliciosas hasta el escuchaba como hablaban del y realmente se quería esconder debajo la tierra. No sabía que las mujeres fueran…. Tan cara duras con sus comentarios. Acaso no les importaba que el lo estuviera allí escuchándolos. Se apresuro para llegar al cuarto de Sakura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba afuera del lugar donde seria la fiesta de bienvenida con Sakura tomada de la mano. En ese momento Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, absolutamente nada de lo que le digieran podría calmarla, bueno eso creía hasta que Shaoran la tomo firmemente de la mano arrastrándola hacia adentro. El lugar era impresionante definitivamente y había como un pequeño escenario donde se veía a un chico de su clase colocando música estaba tan ensimismada viendo todo que no se había dado cuenta que la música había parado y ahora estaba Meiling con un micrófono y con todos los ojos encima de ella.

-hay primero que todo quiero agradecerles como presidenta del centro estudiantil el que hallan venido a darle la bienvenida a nuestra compañera de intercambio y amiga Sakura Kinomoto.- enseguida se sintieron los aplauso y del mismo instante se noto que Sakura se ponía roja a mas no poder y que volvía a comenzar la música. En ese instante un chico se acercaba en dirección a Sakura.

-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?.- pregunto el chico mientras le sonreía.

-no puede ella bailara conmigo lo siento pero viene acompañada, así tomándola mas fuerte la llevo al centro de la pista. Mientras Sakura lo miraba con cara de reproche.- hey vine contigo y piensas que me quedare mirando como te diviertes ni loco así que no me mires de esa forma.

- esta bien pero mas te vale que no me aburra o te la veras conmigo.- dijo Sakura ofendida por no poder haber elegido al chico con quien bailar.

-se nota que no me conoces nadie que este conmigo se ha aburrido.- sonrió mientras se ponían a bailar.

Meiling por su parte estaba preocupada de que todo saliera bien y que nadie se enterara de su "pequeña bienvenida" hacia su amiga, que después de una hora se fue a revisar que todo siguiera en orden… ella sabia que esta ves no podría disfrutar de la fiesta si quería que su amiga lo hiciera.

Shaoran y Sakura decidieron en ir a buscar algo de beber y como lo suponía Shaoran había puro alcohol por lo que sonrió levemente.

-hey! Sakura solo hay alcohol creo que esto echará tus planes abajo no podrás beber nada. Que pena por ti.- dijo este mientras sacaba una lata de cerveza.

-acaso crees que soy una niña dijo ella haciendo lo mismo.- la verdad es que si lo era pero no sabia porque lo hacia para no quedar mal con Li. No se dio ni cuenta cuando se encontraba bastante mareada en una mesa sentada con Shaoran que este parecía conversar con ella y ella con el aunque en realidad ni uno sabia lo que decía el otro solo se respondían como con ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Y ella respondía me encanta dormir… cualquiera que viera su "conversación" moriría de la risa. Estaban entretenidos conversando cuando se acerco kaono.

-hola Li, porque no me presentas a esta hermosa señorita.- decía el con una sonrisa muy…. Perturbada.

-porque no se me da la gana decía Shaoran mientras la abrazaba.- dios el en realidad tenia tanta personalidad cuando estaba bebido. Y por lo que se daba cuenta su acompañante no prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Dios que rico huele y que guapo esta me pregunto que colonia usara, se repetía Sakura mientras lo veía con una cara de que estaba buscando un ojo extra. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba tratando hace rato de poder llamar su atención.

-dime.-dijo Sakura sonriéndole mientras hacia que el se pusiera extrañamente rojo. Recién cuando vio cara de enfado de Shaoran en dirección al frente de ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de un chico mas.

-hola soy kaono me preguntaba si quieres tomar algo, bailar o salir a pasear.- dijo el con una sonrisa

-definitivamente me encanta su olor.- dijo Sakura o mejor dicho pensó en vos alta porque apenas noto que lo había dicho se puso en un estado de color… morado. Pero se asusto aun mas cuando vio la cara de Li.

-así que te gusta so olor eh?.- dijo el con cara de pocos amigos.

-no a lo que me refería es el olor de… de… DE LA CERVEZA.- bien con su comentario ellos creerían que era una alcohólica en potencia.- porque a que pensaban que me refería.- dijo esto ultimo con su cara de niña inocente que siempre ocupaba con su hermano.

-bueno linda quieres que salgamos o no?- dijo kaono no muy feliz de que ella prefiriera el olor a cerveza que al suyo pero gracias a eso confirmo lo que sospechaba… la chica era demasiado mala para mentir!

Shaoran estaba por responder cuando miro que Sakura se paraba y miro con manera de agarra a Sakura si daba un paso mas lejos de el pero no fue necesario.

-lo lamento será para otra vez ahora estoy cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza y Shaoran me ira dejar nos vemos.- se paro y agarro la mano de Li y empezaron a caminar.

-desde cuando la confianza Sakura.- dijo el sonriendo mientras la abrazaba tratando de sujetarla a ella y a la ves de cargarse el… tenia que admitir que no estaba en un muy buen estado. Cuando sintió una gran cosa arriba suyo y se dio cuenta que esta se le había lanzado haciendo que este cayera.

- se puede saber que te pasa?- dijo el en tono enojado ya que le había dolido su trasero.

-acaso eres sordo o que, no sentiste el trueno.- dijo ella poniendo cara ofendida. Mejor apurémonos. Ya son las cuatro de la mañana y muero de SUEÑO!

Así apresuraron el paso ambos no daban mas les bombeaba la cabeza se sentían maridaos y querían descansar. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sakura el entro para sentarse un rato mientras ella se iba aponer su pijama aunque ella en verdad, no estaba conciente de que el seguía así ya que por su estado no se daba cuanta de muchas cosas de hecho se ponía hasta sensible. Salio de el baño y se sentó en su cama cuando vio que el chico estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

-que haces aquí, como entraste?.- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Acaso tienes problemas? Entre contigo.- Shaoran parecía divertido se levanto y le vino un mareo donde casi se cae si no es porque al ver esto Sakura lo agarro y jalo había ella haciendo que este quedara sobre ella. El miraba su rostro detenidamente apreciando cada detalle de su cara mientras ella hacia lo mismo, Sakura no pudo evitar el impuso y con su mano empezó a acariciar a Shaoran lentamente por todo su rostro. El estaba disfrutando tanto y como tenia mas "personalidad" se dio su auto permiso para llevar a cabo un impulso se acerco lentamente, y beso con delicadeza a Sakura esta sorprendida, no se dio cuenta como ya le correspondía el beso. El se alejo de ella y empeso a besarle el cuello algo lo quemaba por dentro hasta cuando se dio cuenta que ella… se había quedado dormida y el antes de caer en sueño también solo alcanzo a escuchar un leve murmullo de ella.

-me gusta como hueles Li.- dijo ella entre sueños y así el se quedo dormido con una sonrisa

Eran las CINCO de la mañana y Meiling no sabia como acabar la fiesta de bienvenida de su amiga la cual ni siquiera estaba. De lejos había visto que kaono hablaba con ella y no pudo ver mas porque la llamaban, después de un arduo trabajo logro de sacar a la gente y limpiar un poco a eso de las seis y media. Cuando se proponía ir a dormir porque estaba prácticamente sola en ese lugar sintió como una mano le tapaba los ojos y le susurraba al oído.

-hola Meiling me extrañabas.- decía la vos de un hombre mientras le soltaba lentamente y ella se daba vuelta al ver con horror a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella, no, no podía ser no el, no ahora. Mierda las cosas se pondrían difíciles para ella y su primo el volvía otra ves…

Lo se casi tres meses desaparecida que desconsiderada soy! Mis explicaciones aquí van.. (y enumeradas!)

1.- la primera es que estuve TODO enero en al casa de mis tías en el sur de vacaciones… donde con suerte hay electricidad y para llegar a un caber tenia que cruzar un rió! Y como comprenderán mis tías que no entienden nada de FF no me dejarian ir a un computador con Internet para según ella perder mi tiempo escribiendo y no aprovechar la naturaleza.

2.- volví el 31 de enero a mi casa porque mi cumpleaños fue el hermoso viernes 01 de febrero y hice mi fiesta de 17 y tuve fiesta como por tres días más… luego volví a apartarme de la civilización y volví a ir donde mis tías (no crean que era por que no quería escribir si no porque en ese lugar estaba mi chico…).

3.- volvi una semana antes de que comenzara marzo y me fui a la playa con mi familia (notese que antes había ido al sur sooolita! ) volví como el cuatro de marzo y el cinco comencé mi ultimo año en el colegio! Así que no he tenido tiempo de pasar todo al PC. Asi que por eso no he podido subir el fic.. espero que no piensen que lo abandone bueno por su comprensión… (aunque se que quizas me quieran matar… ) GRACIAS!! Mil besos y los review los respondere en mi profile mañana el 25 en la noche asi que subo el capitulo ante que mi madre se de cuenta que no existe esa tarea de biología!. Cualquier duda en sus reviews o e-mail


End file.
